Lonely Boy With His Hyung
by kirameku-14
Summary: "Kenapa kau tak membalas ciuman tadi?"  "Kau bodoh apa hyung! Mana ada seorang adik yang membalas ciuman dari bibir kakaknya sendiri hah!" ujarku marah. once again. YEWOOK from KEY
1. Chapter 1

I'm on top, top, top, ije nareul wihae reset. I, I my me mine, I, I, I my mine. I can't stop, stop, stop, modu nareul wihae reset. I, I my me mine, I, I, I my mine. Re-re-replay, click, click, click, click, re-re-return, click, click, click, click. Re-re-re-re-reset, click, click, click, click, my mine, my mine. I my me mine.

.

Special fic untuk ulang tahunnya Ryeowookie oppa yang ngaret gak ketulungan. Dengan tema family dan romance YeWook di dalamnya. Twoshoot yang langsung diupdate sekaligus. Dan ini juga pernah di post di note fb dengan chara yang berbeda. So, enjoy it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main chara : YeWook, HaeHyuk, Sungmin, HeeTeuk.**

**Genre : Romance, family, hurt/comfort, twoshoot.**

**Warning : OOC, Boys Love. So DON'T LIKE just DON'T READ.**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Siapa ya? ELF tentunya!**

**Summary : Aku yang kesepian selalu berada di dalam rengkuh bayang-bayang sepi itu. Tapi dengan keberadaan mereka hyung yang kusayangi dan kucintai. Aku menjadi kuat.**

**.**

**^^LONELY BOY WITH HIS HYUNG by CHO YEONG GI^^**

Chapter 1

.

.

^Ryeowook POV^

.

Sore itu tak begitu indah bagi seorang namja mungil, ia hanya termenung di sofa empuk di balkon rumah nya. Sudah lama ia merindukan kehadiran kakak-kakak nya dirumah yang ia rasa sangat sepi ini. Hal yang paling dibenci oleh nya adalah kesepian, ia tak mau lagi merasakan jurang kesepian itu lagi. Dulu, cukup dulu saja ia merasakan kesepian sebagai anak yang sebatang kara. Tak mau lagi terusik oleh rasa yang menyesakkan itu.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh! Sebal! Kenapa rumah ini mesti sepi begini sih!" teriakku saat menyadari kalau aku kembali berada di rumah yang sepi seperti ini.

"Hyungdeul, apa kalian berdua melupakan aku hm? Apa kalian berdua tak lagi rindu pada adik kalian ini hm?" ujarku lirih saat teringat kedua kakak laki-laki ku yang kini sudah jarang dan bahkan bisa dibilang tidak pernah pulang lagi ke rumah kami bertiga di Seoul ini.

"Hyungdeul padahal kan apartement kalian juga masih di perfektur yang sama dengan rumah kita. Huuwaaaa hyungdeul babo babo babooooo!" teriakku kesal, tak mempedulikan siapa pun yang akan mendengarkan teriakan stereo ku ini.

"Hei! Sunrise-yah~ Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh hm?" ucap seorang pria dari arah belakangku.

'_Mwo? Apa katanya barusan? Sunrise-yah? Itu kan memang aku, tapi yang memanggilku Sunrise-yah kan… jangan-jangan' _ akupun menoleh kebelakang, dan kudapati kedua kakakku berada dibelakangku sedang tersenyum, aku kehilangan kata-kata, aku rindu mereka, sudah 4 bulan kami tak bertemu dan kini mereka ada di hadapanku.

"Hei Sunrise, kau ini ceroboh ya, masa kau tidak mengunci rumah hm, bagaimana kalau yang masuk maling? Dasar bodoh, untung kami berdua yang masuk. Payah kau" cibir kakakku yang lain.

Aku bingung akan reaksi yang kuberikan kepada mereka, aku hanya bisa terisak pelan.

"Hikss..hu..huuu..hikss"

"Sunrise-yah? Kau kenapa?" mereka sangat terkejut akan reaksi ku, jangan kan mereka akupun juga terkejut akan ulah ku ini "Kau sih! Jangan memarahinya seperti tadi" marahnya pada kakakku yang satunya lagi.

"Hyung, biasanya aku juga bicara seperti itu padanya, dia juga sudah biasa dengan gaya bicara ku itu"

"Tapi sekarang apa? Lihat sendirikan kamu? Dia menangis, dan itu karena kamu"

"Tapi hyung" elak kakakku itu

"Jangan banyak tapi, dasar kau ini, apa kau tidak menyayangi Sunrise-yah makanya kau berbuat begini"

"Hyung! Aku juga menyayangi Sunrise-yah seperti hyung menyayanginya"

"Hikss..hikss..huwaa..huwahahahahahahahahahahahaha" tak tahan lagi melihat mereka bertengkar akupun langsung meledakkan tawaku.

"MWOO? Apa yang lucu hah? Kau mengerjai kami ya Sunrise-yah? Sial!" umpat kakakku yang lebih muda.

"Heh jaga bicaramu anak nakal!" marah kakakku yang lebih tua.

"Gomawoyo hyungdeul~ Aku hanya rindu kalian" ucapku sembari melukiskan seulas senyum simpul pada mereka.

"Hyaaa… manisnyaaaa~ aku juga merindukan mu Sunrise-yah"

"Ne. Chulie-hyung" aku pun menghambur kedalam dekapan Heechul-hyung, kakak tertua ku. "Apa kau tak merindukan ku seperti Chulie-hyung merindukanku Yesungie-hyung ? Teganya kau padaku" rajukku pada kakakku yang lebih muda dibandingkan Heechulie-hyung.

"Kemarilah Sunrise-yah!" perintahnya. Aku pun menghampiri Yesung-hyung dengan sedikit perasaan ragu dan saat sudah agak dekat, Yesung-hyung menarikku kedalam dekapannya.

"Siapa bilang aku tak merindukan mu, bodoh sekali aku jika begitu" ucapnya dengan mengacak lembut rambutku.

"Bodoh?" aku memiringkan kepalaku tanda tak mengerti, kulihat Yesung-hyung hanya tersenyum dan kemudian mencium pipiku. Akibat ulah Yesung-hyung ini mukaku hanya bisa bersemu merah.

"Mana bisa aku tidak rindu pada adik ku satu-satu nya ini? Benarkan aku Heechulie-hyung?" Yesung-hyung bertanya pada Heechul-hyung, kulihat Heechul-hyung menghampiri kami berdua kemudian memelukku dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Yesung-hyung serta mengecup pipiku yang lain.

"Ya kau benar Jong Woon-ah. Hei Wookie-yah kau lapar tidak? Kami tadi sempat membeli pizza kesukaan mu"

"Benarkah? Gomawoyo Heechulie-hyung" kucium kedua pipi Heechulie-hyung

"Gomawoyo Yesung-hyung" hal yang sama juga kulakukan pada Heechul-hyung. Lalu aku pun kedapur untuk mengambil tiga piring kecil serta tiga gelas dan jus kesukaan kami.

0o0o0o0o0

"Lalu? Kapan kalian akan kembali kedunia keartisan kalian? Heechul-hyung memangnya sudah selesai syuting dramanya? Yesung-hyung tidak berlatih untuk show-show lainnya? Kalian tidak berulah kan? Dan tidak diusir manajemen kalian kan sehingga kalian mengungsi kemari?" tak henti hentinya aku bertanya pada kedua kakak ku yang sudah gemas ingin menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kau tidak suka kami pulang ya Sunrise?"

"Eeeh… bukan begitu maksudku Yesung-hyung"

"Sunrise-yah, satu persatu lah jika ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Syuting drama ku sudah selesai, Jong Woon-ah pun sudah tak ada kegiatan lagi. Kami untuk seminggu kedepan tidak ada jadwal apapun, eemm, walaupun ada wawancara di radio untuk Jong Woon-ah, tapi itu hanya sehari dan tak terlalu berpengaruh terhadap liburan kita nanti" terang Heechul-hyung padaku.

"Eh? Maksud Heechul-hyung apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau ini padahal peringkatnya lumayan tinggi disekolah, tapi di rumah bodohnya sudah keterlaluan" cibir Yesung-hyung padaku.

"Aku kan memang tidak mengerti maksud Heechul-hyung, jadi Yesung-hyung tak usah berkata seperti itu bisa kan?" rajuk ku pada Yesung-hyung.

"Apa susah nya sih kalau mengakui kau ini lamban berfikir hm?" sela Yesung-hyung.

"Heechul-hyung~" aku lebih memilih untuk mengadu pada Heechul-hyung dibandingkan melanjutkan adu mulut dengan Yesung-hyung.

"Sudahlah Jong Woon-ah, jangan menggoda Sunrise-yah terus-terusan. Ne, Sunrise-yah kita bertiga akan berlibur dan kami sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak lama karena sudah lama pula kami tak berlibur denganmu. Apa kau setuju kalau kami telah menetapkan kemana liburan kita kali ini?" terang Heechul-hyung padaku.

"Benarkah? Asiiiiiik~ iya tidak apa-apa, aku senang kita berlibur bertiga lagi," ucapku penuh semangat

"Benarkan kata-kata ku hyung, dia pasti setuju" ucap Yesung =-hyung sembari menggigiti pizza nya.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana Yesung-hyung?" tanyaku kemudian setelah tersenyum simpul akan perkataan Yesung-hyung barusan.

"Kita akan ke Jepang, mengelilingi Jepang selama seminggu mau kau kan?"

"MWO? Tidak masuk akal ah Heechul-hyung"

"Hahaha, hyung kau ini masih terobsesi untuk melakukan itu ya? Kau tau Wookie-yah? Selama 4 bulan ini dia ingin sekali mengelilingi Jepang, dasar hyung. Dan kau tahu apa obsesi nya yang sekarang? Dia ingin ke Hawaii kalau liburan kali ini sudah selesai"

"Begitukah? Ajak aku kalau kau ingin mewujudkan impian mu itu ya Heechul-hyung~" rayuku.

"Tentu adikku, impian ku itu kan memang menyangkut kalian berdua" ucap Heechul-hyung. Ne, kakak sulung ku ini memang 'sedikit' menderita brother complex , jadi jangan heran kalau ia begitu protektif padaku.

"Ne, Sunrise~ apa kau telah menyelesaikan pr liburan musim panas mu?" Tanya Yesung-hyung setelah selesai memakan pizza nya.

"Tentu saja sudah! Memangnya sekarang baru awal liburan apa? Libur musim panas sudah terlewatkan 3 minggu, tentunya aku telah menyelesaikan pr-pr ku"

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kau kesepian sekali, dan itu karena kami, mianhaeyo Wookie-yah, kami benar-benar merasa bersalah" ucap Heechul-hyung sedih, mana tega aku melihat ekspresi Heechul-hyung yang seperti itu.

"Ne… mianhaeyo Heechul-hyung, aku tak ingin melihat muka mu yang sedih seperti itu. Mianhaeyo Heechul-hyung" ucapku sungguh-sungguh. Heechul-hyung hanya tersenyum simpul, setelahnya Heechul-hyung menyuruh kami untuk beristirahat dan berkemas-kemas esok harinya. Malam ini aku bahagia sekali, karena aku bisa tidur bertiga dengan mereka, sesuai dengan kebiasaan kami sejak kecil.

Itulah aku, kehidupan baruku kini bersama mereka berdua, Heechel-hyung dan Jong Woon-hyung yang lebih kupanggil Yesung-hyung, mereka berdua adalah saudara angkat ku. Meski aku juga bermarga Kim tapi itu tak menjelaskan kalau aku adalah adik kandung dari mereka berdua. Sejak berumur 6 tahun keluarga Kim ini telah mengangkat anak padaku. Aku yang sebatang kara, anak kecil lusuh yang sangat akrab dengan kesepian sebelum adanya mereka. Tapi sekarang Eomma dan Appa angkatku pun telah meninggal, sudah 4 tahun lamanya atau saat aku berumur 12 tahun. Makanya aku sangat bergantung dengan keberadaan kakak-kakakku saat ini, hanya mereka yang ku punya saat ini. Tapi kini pun mereka sudah jarang pulang, mereka lebih sering berada di apartement mereka, bagaimana tidak? Heechul-hyung adalah seorang actor yang terkenal sedangkan Yesung-hyung adalah seorang penyanyi yang terkenal dan sedang naik daun. Karena sedang naik daun tentunya jadwal mereka pasti sibuk sekali. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka, berakting dan menyanyi memang hobi mereka, bahkan sebelum aku ada di keluarga mereka pun mereka telah menyukai kedua hal itu. Aku pun tak bisa menyalahkan diriku yang mendukung mereka 100% ini. Aku sudah bahagia dengan kehadiran mereka, tapi bukan salahku juga kalau aku merindukan mereka. Aku membenci rasa sepi yang sampai sekarang masih akrab dengan ku. Ne, akan ku cari cara untuk mengusir rasa itu. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk mengusir rasa sepi ini agar hyungdeul tidak cemas memikirkan ku. Karena rasa sayangku pada mereka lebih besar dibandingkan dengan rasa sepi yang selalu kurasakan ini.

0o0o0o0o0

Dua jam lagi pesawat yang akan membawa kami ke Jepang akan berangkat, tapi kami kini sedang berada di pemakaman keluarga kami. Aku yang meminta kesini, karena aku selalu kesini, sebelum liburan kami ke Jepang aku ingin mengunjungi makam mereka bertiga. Ne, makam Eomma kandung ku, Eomma angkatku serta Appa angkat ku. Dapat kulihat kedua kakakku terkejut melihat jumlah buket bunga yang berada di tiga makam itu.

"Tenang saja, ini semua kuambil dari kebun bunga kita, jadi tidak masalah kan Heechul-hyung? Aku kan tidak menghambur-hamburkan uang" terangku.

"Kali ini masalahnya bukan karena kau menghambur-hamburkan uang atau tidak, tapi jumlah bunga yang ada disini, ini banyak sekali" Yesung-hyung yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Bukan berarti aku kesini setiap hari ya hyung, hanya saja aku selalu lebih membawakan bunga untuk mereka" jawabku langsung sembari menebak jalan pikiran kedua hyung ku ini.

"Begitukah?" tanya Heechul-hyung padaku.

"Ne" jawabku.

Setelah mendoakan orang tua kami, kami pun bergegas untuk ke bandara. Tapi kebohongan ku terbongkar, kebohongan yang menyatakan aku hanya selalu lebih membawakan bunga untuk mereka. Ini semua karena kami bertemu dengan kakek penjaga makam keluarga kami.

"Ne, tuan muda hari ini datang lagi ya?" tanyanya padaku "Orang tua kalian bertiga pasti senang karena akhirnya kalian berdua datang kesini juga, Tuan muda Kim selalu sendirian jika datang kesini" ucapnya pada kedua kakakku.

"Mianhae, kami berdua memang baru sempat datang hari ini" ucap Heechul-hyung.

"Ne, Lee-ssi, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Yesung-hyung pada Lee-ssi si penjaga makam.

"Nde?"

"Apakah bunga itu dari Tuan Muda?"

"Ya anda benar, memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya merasa terlalu banyak saja bunga nya"

"Itu kan wajar saja, dalam beberapa bulan ini Tuan Muda Kim selalu kemari, dan itu hampir setiap hari" terang saja perkataannya membuat sorot mata kedua kakakku kembali menjadi sedih, karena mengetahui kenyataan aku yang masih kesepian dan selalu kesini jika merasa amat sepi.

0o0o0o0o0

.

^Normal POV^

.

Langit begitu cerah telah tampak sedari tadi oleh namja bermata coklat itu. Kini ia telah berada di Jepang sesuai dengan perkataan hyungdeul nya dua hari yang lalu. Mereka kini sudah mendarat dengan selamat di Bandara Narita.

"Hahahaha" aku tertawa melihat penampilan kakak-kakakku

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Sunrise-yah?" Tanya Yesung-hyung keki.

"Tidak, aku hanya kasian pada kalian, mau berlibur tanpa dikenali orang saja sampai seperti ini. Susah ya jadi public figure Jong Woon-hyung?" ne Jong Woon-hyung, aku memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Karena tak ingin orang-orang mengetahui jika ia adalah Yesung si Art of Voice.

"Pelankan suaramu Wookie-yah. Jangan kau kacaukan liburan kita kali ini. Okay?" nasihat Heechul-hyung padaku.

"Ne, ara. Kalaupun ingin ku kacaukan mungkin nanti saat kita pulang. Hahaha, kalian tunggu saja khususnya kau Jong Woon-hyung" seringai jahil tampak dimukaku.

"Kenapa harus aku Sunrise?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Karena kau yang paling sering menjahili ku Yesung-hyung , hehehe" ne, saatnya balas dendam pada Yesung-hyung.

"Dasar adik tak tau terima kasih, sudah diajak berlibur masih juga mau menjahili kami." umpatnya kesal padaku.

"Sudahlah, jangan berkelahi lagi, nah itu mobil yang akan mengantar kita ke penginapan sudah datang. Jangan tanya mengapa, karena aku tak begitu suka tinggal di hotel" terang Heechul-hyung.

"Ne arra." ucapku

"Lagipula siapa yang mau bertanya sih? Dasar hyung pede sekali" cibir Jong Woon-hyung pada Heechul-hyung. Aku melihat muka Heechul-hyung seketika menjadi masam, tertawa sedikit tak apa kan Heechul-hyung? Setelah berfikir tak apa akupun menggandeng tangan Heechul-hyung untuk masuk ke mobil, diikuti oleh Jong Woon-hyung.

0o0o0o0o0

.

^Ryeowook POV^

.

"Penginapannya nyaman sekali hyung. Dan dari jendela ini terlihat danau yang indah di seberang sana hyung. Ne, hyung? Jong Woon-hyung dimana?"

"Tadi dia pamit untuk pergi ke danau itu, kalau tidak salah sih. Kau mau kesana juga?"

"Ne, aku kesana saja ya Heechul-hyung, kau istirahat saja. Aku tau kau pasti lelah"

"Kau benar sekali Wookie-yah, sepertinya aku kurang tidur. Hari ini saja ya Wookie-yah, biarkan aku tidur seharian? Setelah itu kita jalan-jalan, hyung janji!"

"Tenang saja hyung. Aku mengerti kok" ujarku memakluminya.

"Kalau Jong Woon-ah tidak sedang lelah kau minta ditemani saja olehnya, mianhae karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu."

"Ne, Gwaenchannayo hyung" setelahnya aku pun langsung pamit pada Heechul hyung ke danau tempat Jong Woon-hyung berada.

Kulihat Jong Woon-hyung sedang bersandar disebuah batang pohon yang menghadap ke danau itu, hm setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik ternyata Jong Woon-hyung tertidur disana.

"Dasar dia ini mudah sekali untuk tertidur." Ujarku sembari memainkan poninya. Tanpa kusadari Jong Woon-hyung sebenarnya tidak tidur, ia menarik tanganku sehingga aku jatuh kedalam pelukannya. "Eh, hyung. Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Mengagetkanku saja, eh kau tidak tidur hyung?" bukannya menjawab Jong Woon-hyung malah mencium bibirku, aku yang terkejut tentu saja memberontak tapi tentu saja tenagaku kalah dibandingkan dengan tenaga Jong Woon-hyung. Setelah beberapa menit Jong Woon-hyung baru melepaskan ciumannya itu. Mukaku tentu saja menjadi merah akibat ulahnya itu, campuran antara marah dan malu.

"Kenapa kau tak membalas ciuman tadi?"

"Kau bodoh apa hyung! Mana ada seorang adik yang membalas ciuman dari bibir kakaknya sendiri hah!" ujarku marah.

"Aku ini kan bukan kakakmu, kau juga bukan adikku."

"A-apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu hyung?"

"Kau pasti tau kan Ryeowook-ah, kita berdua tak memiliki ikatan darah kan? Aku bukan kakakmu dan kau bukan adikku. Lagipula mana bisa aku menganggap mu sebagai adik lagi. Aku mencintaimu Ryeowook-ah." Ucapan Jong Woon-hyung ini menjungkir balikkan duniaku, tak pernah terpikirkan olehku kalau Jong Woon akan berkata seperti itu. Dia membicarakan itu seakan-akan ini adalah hal yang mudah dan tak berarti apa-apa. Dan apa tadi katanya? Ryeowook-ah? Dia tak memanggilku Sunrise lagi.

"Kau jangan bercanda hyung. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mencintaiku, kau tidak sedang memperolok aku kan hyung. Kau tau? Ini tidak lucu sama sekali hyung!" jeritku kesal menyadari kalau hyung ku ini sedang mengerjaiku. Yesung-hyung tak menanggapi aku dengan serius ia malah mengacuhkanku. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan hyung! Tak bisakah kau untuk berhenti mempermainkan aku seperti ini." Omelku. Yesung-hyung malah menarik kedua tanganku dan menaruhnya di dadanya.

"Rasakanlah debaran jantungku ini. Apa ini bukti kalau aku memperolokmu Ryeowook-ah? Aku mencintaimu sudah lama, kau sudah tak bisa kuanggap sebagai seorang adik lagi, ini semua karena perasaan yang bahkan para dewa pun tak bisa menganggunya serta tak bisa mengusik perasaan yang murni ini. Cinta. Aku mencintaimu Ryeowook-ah." dapat kulihat ia memejamkan matanya saat berkata demikian.

"Hyung kau membuatku bingung, aku sendiri tak mengerti perasaanku sendiri." Ujarku lirih.

"Ne, aku akan tetap menunggumu. Sampai kau sendiri sadar akan perasaanmu padaku sampai kau siap menerimaku bukan sebagai kakakmu lagi." Setelah itu kami kembali ke penginapan. Mengistirahatkan pikiran kami masing-masing dan juga tubuh kami ini.

0o0o0o0o0

Kesokan harinya kami berjalan-jalan ke Tokyo Tower tak kusangka disana kami bertemu dengan dua sahabatku dan juga kakak-kakaknya. Mereka adalah Lee Sungmin-hyung dan adik semata wayang nya yaitu Eunhyuk-hyung, Leeteuk-hyung dan juga adik semata wayangnya Donghae-hyung.

"Ne, annyeong." sapa ku ramah.

"Annyeong hyung, dongsaengdeul." Sapa Yesung-hyung pada semuanya yang juga ia kenal itu, sementara itu heechul-hyung hanya mengangguk singkat. Setelah saling menyapa kamipun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama, yah walaupun agak mencolok juga berjalan bersama empat artis ini. Sungmin-hyung adalah penyanyi seperti Yesung-hyung sedangkan Leeteuk-hyung adalah artis multitalenta yang menguasai banyak keahlian di bidangnya itu.

"Hei, Wookie-yah. Kalau berjalan bersama mereka membuat kita risih juga ya. Mereka terlalu bersinar dan terlalu jauh dari jangkauan, seakan-akan kita bukan saudara mereka saja ya." ujar Eunhyuk-hyung sahabatku yang selalu berkata sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Walau bagaimana pun kita kan memang keluarga mereka Eunhyukie-hyung." ujarku datar.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Tanya Donghae-hyung yang melihatku agak pendiam sedari tadi.

"Tak apa, aku hanya sedang menikmati kebahagian ini dengan caraku sendiri." ujarku tak jelas.

"Kau ini memang aneh ya?" tanggap Eunhyuk-hyung.

"Yang aneh itu sebenarnya kau chagiya." Donghae-hyung yang menjawab nya, ne memang benar mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Hei! Tiga namja yang disana, cepat kemari! Kalian tidak mau mengabadikan momen ini hm?" teriak Leeteuk oppa pada kami bertiga, kulihat ia sedang menunggu kami sembari memegang kamera digital miliknya. Eunhyuk-hyung dan Donghae-hyung segera menghampiri mereka dengan bersemangat, lain denganku yang berjalan agak lambat sembari mendongakkan kepalaku menatapi kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Kusadari sebenarnya Yesung-hyung memperhatikan ku tapi kubiarkan saja, begitupun saat ia memotretku dengan kamera digital yang dibawanya. Melihat aku yang lama sekali jalannya, kedua sahabatku pun menarikku agar mempercepat langkahku.

0o0o0o0o0

Matahari pun sudah kembali ke perbaringannya dan sang bulan pun sudah menduduki singgasana sementaranya. Sungguh merupakan sebuah kebetulan bahwa mereka berempat juga menginap di penginapan yang sama dengan kami. Akan tetapi kami tidak melihat mereka kemarin, ternyata mereka baru datang tadi pagi, mereka berangkat bersamaan dari bandara. Kini kami makan bersama, ramai sekali rasanya makan dan bersenda gurau seperti ini, sejenak aku melupakan masalahku dengan Yesung-hyung.

"Hei Wookie-yah, kau tidur dengan kami ya? Hyungdeul boleh ya kami tidur sekamar?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada hyungdeul.

"Lagipula kau kan tak mungkin sekamar dengan kedua kakakmu itu kan?" kali ini Donghae-hyung yang berbicara. Kulirik sekilas Heechul-hyung dan dapat kulihat ia tersenyum menyetujui ajakan teman-temanku itu. Sekarang aku, Eunhyuk-hyung dan Donghae-hyung sudah berada di kamar kami. Hyungdeul tidur bersama di kamar mereka.

0o0o0o0o0

Malam hari di Tokyo nampak begitu indah, walau tak seindah di Seoul sih, tapi aku tetap saja menyukainya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk berjalan sembari memandang langit malam sebelum tidur. Kini akupun terduduk di bangku taman yang tak jauh dari penginapan. Merasa agak dingin akupun merapatkan jaketku. Kutekuk kedua kakiku di depan dadaku, ku jadikan kedua lutut ini sebagai penopang kepalaku. Pikiranku kembali lagi pada kejadian kemarin, kusentuh bibirku dengan jari-jariku, terputar kembali kejadian saat Yesung-hyung menciumku. Dapat kurasakan sebuah kehangatan menghampiriku saat aku menyentuh bibirku ini. Aku bukannya mengingkari perasaanku tetapi aku takut pada kenyataan bahwa kami adalah kakak-adik. Itu semua tak bisa dielakkan lagi, memang kami tak memiliki hubungan darah tetapi apa pandangan orang saat mengetahui hubungan kami berdua?. Huh, aku tak mau orang-orang mencercaku apa lagi kedua kakakku itu, sudah dapat kubayangkan apa saja reaksi orang lain nanti saat mengetahui hubungan ini. Aku… aku tak mau merepotkan kedua orang yang kusayangi itu. Tak terasa air mata pun mengalir dari mataku, memikirkannya saja sudah sangat melukai hatiku. Rasa sesak ini sangat ingin kukeluarkan, aku ingin menangis lebih lama lagi, namun tiba-tiba kurasakan sepasang tangan memelukku dari belakang.

"Selalu begini kalau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, iya kan Ryeowook-ah?" Tanya orang yang sudah dapat kupastikan dia adalah Yesung-hyung.

"Hyung… tolong lepaskan tanganmu, kau membuat ku risih."

"Risih? Biasanya juga seperti ini kan?"

"Hyung… ini sudah bukan hal yang biasa lagi mengingat apa yang kau lakukan kemarin padaku, apa yang kau nyatakan kemarin sudah mengubah semuanya hyung." ujarku lirih sembari berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari pundakku.

"Baiklah, kulepas." Yesung-hyung pun menemaniku untuk duduk di bangku taman ini bersama ku. "Tapi, aku tak mau kau bersikap canggung terhadapku Ryeowook-ah, jangan bersikap seperti tadi saat kita jalan-jalan. Kau membuat hyung cemas dan membuat aku merasa bersalah. Bukan karena aku mencintaimu, tapi karena membuat senyummu menghilang." Yesung-hyung menatap lembut kedua mataku.

"Aku kembali ke kamarku saja hyung." ujarku sembari meninggalkan Yesung-hyung dibangku taman itu.

0o0o0o0o0

Keesokan harinya kami semua pergi kepantai yang terkenal di Tokyo. Aku mencoba untuk menikmati liburanku ini tanpa memikirkan apapun tentang perkataan Yesung-hyung yang lalu, ini semua harus kulakukan agar mereka semua tidak menatap cemas padaku. Malam harinya aku kembali tidur dikamar Eunhyuk-hyung dan Donghae-hyung.

"Ceritakan pada kami apa yang membuatmu tak bersemangat!" perintah Donghae-hyung saat kami sudah didalam kamar setelah melalui makan malam tadi.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak apa-apa, jangan bilang kau punya caramu sendiri. Kami tak bisa kau tipu, kami tau kau sedang ada masalah." Sambung Eunhyuk-hyung.

Ya, aku memang tak bisa membohongi mereka berdua, untuk apa membohongi orang yang benar-benar mengetahui jika kau sedang bermasalah. Makanya ku ceritakan semua yang terjadi pada mereka, kulihat mereka menyimakku dengan seksama. Setelah selesai menceritakan semuanya akupun menunggu reaksi mereka berdua.

"Jadi begitu? Kau ini bodoh apa? Perasaan sendiri mau kau bohongi, kalau cinta ya tinggal katakan saja sih apa susahnya" kritik Eunhyuk-hyung.

"Tapi apa kau tidak melihat ke depannya? Reaksi orang sekitar, reaksi para penggemar Yesung-hyung? Itu yang membuatku merasa salah kalau aku tetap egois dengan perasaanku." ujarku lirih.

"Memang bodoh temanku yang satu ini, bukan kau saja yang berpikiran egois dengan perasaanmu itu. Kami juga merasakan keegoisan yang sama, tapi kau tau? Membohongi perasaan itu sangat sulit jadi kami memutuskan untuk jujur pada perasaan kami" saran Donghae-hyung.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" tanyaku tak mengerti akan apa yang ia katakan padaku.

"Kau pikir hubungan kami berdua tidak lah egois? Akan tetapi kedua hyung kami menyetujuinya, mereka melakukan itu untuk kebahagian kami. Dan kurasa Heenim-hyung juga akan bersikap sama. Biarpun kesannya ia kasar, tapi ia adalah seorang hyung. Dan seorang hyung selalu mengharapkan kebahagiaan dongsaengnya." jawab Eunhyuk-hyung.

"Karena mereka memikirkan kebahagiaan kami jadi mereka mau mengerti akan apa yang kami lakukan. Cinta kami bukan sebuah kesalahan kan?" terang Donghae-hyung.

"J-jadi maksud kalian" ucapku terbata-bata sembari menarik kesimpulan dari apa yang kedengar barusan.

"Ne benar, kami sudah direstui." Jawab keduanya kompak.

0o0o0o0o0

Sore ini kami semua mengadakan pesta barberque di danau yang dekat dengan penginapan kami, besok kami semua sudah harus kembali ke Seoul. Jadi kami menghabiskan waktu bersantai kami dengan mengadakan pesta ini yah… sekedar membuat kenangan indah.

"Minnie-yah, kau tolong ambilkan dagingnya di penginapan. Yang ada di kardus diatas meja di kamar ku!" perintah Teuki-hyung.

"Ne, hyung." Sungmin-hyung hanya mengiyakan dan segera pergi mengambil daging itu, karena pekerjaanku membersihkan sayur telah selesai maka aku pun menawari Sungmin-hyung untuk membantunya. Sungmin-hyung mengiyakannya.

"Huh, Kyunnie marah lagi. Aigoo~ dia ini kappa dewasanya sih. Aku kan sedang berlibur. Bukannya mencari kekasih baru" gerutu Sungmin-hyung saat kami sampai di kamar Teukie-hyung.

"Ahaha, hyung… Si Magnae penggila game itu berulah lagi?" Tanya ku saat melihat ia menggerutu kesal. Mendengar perkataan ku Sungmin-hyung refleks melepaskan kardus-kardus yang berisi daging itu.

"Eh, bukan itu maksudku, ta-tapi…" ujarnya tergeragap.

"Haha, hyung kau ini lucu sekali sih. Santai saja hyung aku sudah tau dari Eunhyuk-hyung tentang hubungan 'special' kalian itu. Aku setuju kok, habisnya yang bisa membuat hyung bahagia kan hanya Kyuhyun saja." ujarku lembut.

"Ne, gomawo atas pengertianmu." Sungmin-hyung pun tersenyum lebar sembari mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Ah, hyung… rambutku jadi berantakan tau." Aku hanya bisa memberikan pout andalanku pertanda aku sedang kesal.

"Haha, biarlah. Rambutmu itu juga sudah berantakan. Ne, sekarang kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Bagaimana apanya hyung?" tanyaku tak mengerti atas apa yang diucapkan oleh Sungmin-hyung.

"Iya, kau bagaimana dengan Yesung-hyung? Apa perasaanmu padanya? Aku tau kalau Yesung-hyung sudah mengatakan perasaannya padamu, semalam ia bercerita padaku. Dan dia bilang kau belum memutuskan apapun karena masih bingung dengan perasaanmu sendiri. Jadi?"

"Aku… aku pun tak mau membohongi perasaanku. Aku juga mencintainya, hyung. Tapi aku tak mau bersikap egois, apa nanti yang akan terjadi pada kami kedepannya, apa tanggapan Heechul-hyung kalau mengetahui ini. Biar bagaimanapun kami ini saudara, walaupun tanpa ikatan darah." Ujarku lemah dan aku pun mulai terisak menahan air mata yang mau keluar.

"Kau malah menyakiti dirimu dan juga Yesung-hyung, kau tahu itu kan? Dan untuk apa tanggapan Heechul-hyung, kurasa Heechul-hyung akan mendukung kalian, dia pasti mendukung apapun yang membuatmu dan Yesung-hyung bahagia kan? Biarpun begitu seorang kakak pasti ingin adiknya bahagia Wookie-yah. Jadi sudah ya menangisnya." ujar Sungmin-hyung lembut, ia pun memelukku yang sedang menangis ini. Sedikit dukungan dari Sungmin-hyung membuatku bisa mengambil keputusan tentang bagaimana aku kedepannya, tentang apa yang akan kulakukan dengan perasaanku ini.

"Ne, gomawo hyung. Akhirnya aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Aku pun tersenyum saat Sungmin-hyung membelai ringan rambutku.

.

^Normal POV^

.

"Jong Woon-ah, kau susul Minnie-yah dan juga Wookie-yah. Lama sekali mereka mengambil dagingnya, suruh mereka untuk segera kesini. Baranya sudah panas nih." perintah Heechul pada adiknya itu.

"Ne, araseo hyung." Yesung pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul Sungmin dan juga adik kesayangannnya yang kini dicintainya itu. Saat telah sampai di depan kamar itu, Yesung hanya bisa berdiri mematung memandang pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya itu. Namja yang ia cintai sedang dipeluk oleh pria lain, dan ia sedang menangis. Amarahnya membumbung tinggi, segera saja ia masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan menarik paksa sang adik dari pelukan si pria.

.

^Ryeowook POV^

.

"Hyung! Lepaskan aku! Sakit hyung!" teriakku saat tanganku dicengkram kuat oleh Yesung-hyung.

"Sungmin-ah, kau disuruh untuk segera membawa daging-daging itu segera." Ucap Yesung-hyung dingin pada Sungmin-hyung.

"Kau salah paham hyung" ujar Kyu pelan, ne, ia tak mau memperpanjang masalah ini. Maka ia pun segera pergi mengantar daging yang tadi diminta Teuki-hyung untuk ia ambil.

"Apa ini alasanmu tak bisa menerima perasaanku padamu? Apa karena kau mencintai pria lain? Kau mencintai Lee Sungmin?" Yesung-hyung menarik kesimpulan atas apa yang ia lihat barusan.

"Yesung-hyung, kau salah paham." ujarku lemah.

"Salah paham katamu? Dengan apa yang aku lihat barusan kau masih mau menyangkal hah? Apa sebenarnya yang kau mau dari ku Ryeowook-ah? Kau telah menjerat hatiku agar terpaku hanya padamu, kau telah membuatku mencintaimu. Tapi di lain sisi kau menghancurkan aku! Dengan apa yang tadi kau lakukan kau benar-benar telah menghancurkan ku" Yesung-hyung terdengar sangat marah saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu, dan saat kutatap matanya dapat kulihat ada luka yang dalam di matanya. Oh tidak, apa yang telah kulakukan. Aku telah melukai orang yang kucintai.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Sudahlah Ryeowook-ah, aku tak mau mendengarmu lagi! Buat apa aku harus mendengarkan sesuatu yang nantinya akan melukaiku lebih dalam." Setelah berkata seperti itu Yesung-hyung pun keluar dari kamar ini, ia pun berjalan keluar penginapan aku pun langsung berlari mengikutinya.

"Hyung! Dengarkan aku, kau harus mendengarkan aku hyung!" teriakku, tak kupedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang melihat kami malam itu.

"Pergilah Ryeowook-hyung! Aku tak mau melihatmu!" perintah Yesung-hyung.

"Kumohon jangan begini hyung, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Memohon seperti apa pun tetap saja Yesung-hyung tak mendengarkan ku ia tetap saja melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, sehingga mengharuskan aku untuk berlari mengejarnya. Saat tiba di perempatan jalan penginapan kulihat ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang kearah Yesung-hyung. Tanpa pikir panjang kupercepat lariku, setelah dekat dengan Yesung-hyung kutarik tangannya sehingga ia menyingkir dari sisi jalan. Sial bagiku, aku tak sempat untuk menghindar dari mobil itu.

"WOOOOKKKKIEEE-YAAHHH! ANDWAEYOOOOOO!"

BUUUUAAAKKK

Suara kencang yang menghantam tubuhku itu lah suara terakhir yang kudengar.

0o0o0o0o0

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm on top, top, top, ije nareul wihae reset. I, I my me mine, I, I, I my mine. I can't stop, stop, stop, modu nareul wihae reset. I, I my me mine, I, I, I my mine. Re-re-replay, click, click, click, click, re-re-return, click, click, click, click. Re-re-re-re-reset, click, click, click, click, my mine, my mine. I my me mine.

.

Special fic untuk ulang tahunnya Ryeowookie oppa yang ngaret gak ketulungan. Dengan tema family dan romance YeWook di dalamnya. Twoshoot yang langsung diupdate sekaligus. Dan ini juga pernah di post di note fb dengan chara yang berbeda. So, enjoy it.

**.**

**.**

**LONELY BOY WITH HIS HYUNG.**

**Main chara : YeWook, HaeHyuk, Sungmin, HeeTeuk.**

**Genre : Romance, family, hurt/comfort, twoshoot.**

**Warning : OOC, Boys Love. So DON'T LIKE just DON'T READ.**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Siapa ya? ELF tentunya!**

**Summary : Aku yang kesepian selalu berada di dalam rengkuh bayang-bayang sepi itu. Tapi dengan keberadaan mereka hyung yang kusayangi dan kucintai. Aku menjadi kuat.**

**.**

**.**

.

^Normal POV^

.

Kelam, hanya itu yang terlihat. Sepi, hanya itu yang terasa. Hampa, tak ada sesuatu untuk dirasa. Kegelapan menyeruak kedalam hati saat hati merasakan sebuah rasa yang tak terdefinisikan oleh kata. Hanya dapat ia rasa, merasakan kesakitan, kesepian, kerinduan, kehampaan. Ingin sekali rasanya menggenggam tangan seseorang untuk dapat bertahan dari jurang dalam itu. Untuk tidak jatuh terlalu dalam ke jurang kesepian itu.

Sebuah pintu di ruangan itu terbuka, memunculkan sebuah siluet yang indah milik seseorang. Seseorang yang telah lama merindukan sosok namja kecil yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas kasur di sebuah kamar yang terletak di rumah mereka. Setahun sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian naas itu, dan sudah setahun pula mereka yang menyayangi namja itu menunggu sang namja terbangun dari koma nya. Mereka telah memutuskan untuk merawatnya di rumah mereka, membawa semua paralatan medis yang dibutuhkan untuk menunjang kehidupan namja itu, serta mendatangkan seorang suster khusus untuk merawat namja mungil itu. Pria itu pun menghampiri namja yang terbaring lemah tersebut. Suster rawat itu pun tahu diri, ia tak ingin mengganggu pria tersebut maka dari itu ia pamit keluar.

"Ryeowook-ah, kapan kau akan bangun? Kapan kau akan membuka matamu? Aku sungguh rindu dengan tatapan dari mata coklatmu itu. Kau tau Ryeowook-ah? Sudah setahun lamanya kau terbaring di sini, kami sangat merindukan mu Ryeowook-ah. Terlebih lagi aku, aku benar-benar merindukan mu. Maaf kan aku Ryeowook-ah, aku terlalu keras kepala, aku tak mendengarkan penjelasanmu terlebih dahulu. Karena aku kau jadi seperti ini. Mianhae Ryeowook-ah. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyayangimu, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu" ujar pria itu lirih, ya dia sangat menyesal akan tindakannya yang egois, yang keras kepala, yang tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan dari namja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tahukah kau rasa sesak yang menyerangnya saat mendengarkan penjelasan dari pria yang sudah membuatnya cemburu itu? Dia sangat hancur begitu mengetahui kenyataannya, dan lebih hancur lagi saat mengetahui kalau namja yang terluka karenanya kini terbaring lemah dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati.

"Ne, Jong Woon-ah. Ayo kita berangkat sudah waktunya." ajak seseorang pada pria itu.

"Sebentar lagi hyung, aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi." tolak pria itu pada kakaknya. Kemudian sang kakak tertua datang menghampiri namja mungil itu.

"Sunrise, tetap bertahan hidup ya. Kami akan melakukan apapun untukmu, jadi sebagai gantinya tetaplah hidup dan kembali lagi bersama kami ya Sunrise." ucap si kakak tertua lembut, mengelus sebentar rambut gadis itu yang tetap terawat dan kemudian mengecup kening namja mungil itu. "Kami tunggu kau di mobil ya Jong Woon-ah" setelah berujar seperti itu sang kakak tertua pun pergi keluar dari kamar itu.

Sang pria pun menghampiri namja mungil itu, mengecup lembut bibir namja mungil itu dengan segenap rasa kerinduan yang mendalam. Semenjak namja mungil itu koma mereka semua selalu berusaha menjaga namja mungil itu, bahkan kini mereka sudah tak tinggal di apartement mereka lagi. Ini semua untuk menjaga adik kesayangan mereka.

Kini ia harus meninggalkan adiknya yang ia cintai itu untuk pergi ke acara launching album terbaru nya itu, sebenarnya ia selalu merasa berat jika harus meninggalkan namja mungil itu seharian, apalagi selama ini ia sudah sering meninggalkan adiknya ini, berhari-hari bahkan berbulan-bulan dan dengan keadaan adiknya yang kini sedang koma seperti ini sungguh sangat membuatnya merasa cemas, pikirannya selalu melayang pada adiknya itu. Kini ia akan meninggalkan adiknya lagi untuk seharian lagi.

0o0o0o0o0

_**Salahkah aku mencintaimu?**_

_**Aku tak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini**_

_**Maafkan aku,**_

_**Karena aku, kau menjadi seperti ini.**_

_**Maafkan aku,**_

_**Kapankah aku bisa meminta maaf padamu?**_

_**Kau yang kucintai,**_

_**Kau yang kusayangi,**_

_**Kumohon cepatlah kau buka mata indahmu itu**_

_**Tatap aku lagi**_

_**Pandang aku lagi**_

_**Lukiskan lah senyumanmu itu**_

_**Senyuman yang telah lama tak kutemukan di bibirmu**_

_**Please baby, open your eyes.**_

_**Look at me again baby**_

_**You take my heart so far away**_

_**You make me fall, baby**_

_**So baby, my love, my heart,**_

_**can you open your eyes and your heart again?**_

_**Jangan kau buat aku menunggu lama**_

_**Biarpun aku berkata begitu**_

_**Aku tetap menunggumu**_

_**Untuk kembali terjaga dan berada di sampingku lagi**_

_**Sayangku, kapankah itu terwujud**_

_**Aku selalu berdoa untuk keajaiban ini**_

_**Pada tuhan,**_

_**Kupanjatkan doaku untukmu**_

_**Apa doaku masih belum cukup?**_

_**Baiklah, seberapa banyak doa yang kau butuhkan?**_

_**Akan aku panjatkan pada tuhan**_

_**Ini semua agar kau kembali padaku sayang**_

_**Tersenyum**_

_**Tertawa**_

_**Bahkan saat kau menangis pun aku rindu**_

_**Semua yang menyangkut dirimu selalu membuatku rindu**_

_**Tahukah kau sayangku?**_

_**Melihatmu seperti itu,**_

_**Aku selalu menangis,**_

_**Dalam diam, ku teteskan air mataku ini**_

_**Dalam diam, aku tetap berusaha tegar**_

_**Akan tetapi saat memandangmu**_

_**Mengingatmu yang seperti itu**_

_**Membuatku tak kuasa menahan tangisku**_

_**Sunriseku,**_

_**Aku mencintaimu,**_

_**Selalu**_

_**Tak akan pernah ku ingkari itu**_

_**Maka dari itu, bangunlah Sunriseku**_

_**My baby, saranghae!**_

Itulah lagu yang ditulis oleh pria itu, lagu yang sangat menggambarkan perasaan pria itu. Lagu yang kini menjadi single andalan di album terbaru nya yang akan di launching hari ini. Setiap menyanyikan lagu ini pria itu selalu meneteskan air matanya. Selalu saja ada perasaan yang membuatnya menangis saat menyanyikan lagu itu.

0o0o0o0o0

Lagi-lagi hanya kegelapan tak berujung yang dirasakan. Kapankah ia akan pergi dari kegelapan yang menyesakkan itu. Ia membenci resonansi yang ia rasakan saat ini, kesepian. Sangat menyesakkan kalau kau merasa sendiri, sepi. Ia sangat membutuhkan sebuah keajaiban untuk melewati kegelapan itu. Tadi, sekilas ia merasakan ada secercah cahaya dan ia mengikuti cahaya itu. Akan tetapi cahaya itu menghilang begitu saja, selalu saja seperti ini saat ia melangkah mengikuti cahaya itu. Ia selalu merasa hangat akan tetapi saat cahaya itu menghilang selalu ia merasakan datangnya sebuah kehampaan serta kegelapan yang menghampirinya. Ia tak mau seperti ini terus, tekatung-katung didalam keadaan yang tak menentu seperti ini. Adakah yang akan membantunya? Ia sangat membutuhkan sebuah pertolongan.

"_**Maafkan aku" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang lembut di dimensi kegelapan itu.**_

"Siapa itu?" tanyanya bingung atas kemunculan suara yang menurutnya ajaib itu, suara yang berasal entah dari mana.

"_**Kapankah aku bisa meminta maaf padamu?" suara itu bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya malah berbalik bertanya lagi.**_

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti akan ucapan suara itu.

"_**Kumohon cepatlah kau buka mata indahmu itu." terdengar lirih sekali ucapan suara yang muncul entah dari mana itu.**_

"Untuk apa?" lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa bertanya bingung.

"_**Untuk kembali terjaga dan berada disisiku lagi." kali ini suara itu terdengar seperti menjawab pertanyaannya.**_

"Hei! Kau siapa?" ujarnya penasaran pada suara yang entah milik siapa namun ia merasa pernah mendengar suara itu. Akan tetapi kapan dan di mananya ia tak ingat

"_**Aku tetap menunggumu." suara itu menyatakan apa yang akan dilakukannya sampai ia kembali terjaga dari kegelapan ini.**_

"Apa maksudmu?" walau tak begitu mengerti namun ia tahu, ia sangat merindukan suara ini.

"_**Sayangku, kapankah itu terwujud?" **_

"Hei… apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya?" tanyanya frustasi atas apa yang dikatakan oleh suara itu.

"_**Aku mencintaimu, my baby saranghae." itu adalah ucapan terakhir dari suara yang entah muncul dari mana itu.**_

0o0o0o0o0

Tadi itu suara siapa? Mengapa suara itu sangat menyedihkan? Dan kenapa aku seperti ingat dengan suara itu? Aku rindu suara yang barusan, aku merasa sangat mengenali suara itu. Suara yang memintaku untuk segera membuka mataku. Hei! Asal kau tahu saja mataku ini telah terbuka sejak lama tapi yang kulihat hanyalah sebuah kegelapan, tanpa ujung yang selalu membuatku merasa buta karena tak ada satu bayangan pun yang tertangkap di retina mataku ini. Aku… aku harus menemukan asal suara itu. Dia bilang akan menungguku, kalau begitu aku tak boleh diam terlalu lama di kegelapan ini. Aku harus segera bangkit dari sini dan segera menemukan suara itu. Saat berfikir seperti itu kurasakan ada cahaya hangat yang menyelubungiku, memberikanku kekuatan untuk menerobos pekatnya kegelapan ini.

0o0o0o0o0

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Wookie-ya? Maaf ya kami telat menjengukmu." ujar seorang namja yang nampak telat datang hari ini.

"Soalnya klub kita semakin diminati oleh murid-murid kelas satu lho, kau sih lama sekali bergabung dengan kaminya. Cepatlah kembali ke klub ya." ujar namja yang lebih tegar dibandingkan dengan namja yang satunya.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau kalau kesini akan menangis seperti ini hm, ini sudah setahun tahu? Masa kau masih lemah saja sih." omelnya pada namja yang tampak sedang menahan tangisnya itu.

"Justru karena sudah setahun lamanya Wookie-yah tak sadar dari komanya yang membuatku jadi lemah seperti ini" Namja itu pun menyalakan televisi yang ada di kamar itu. "Ah, acaranya sudah dimulai Hae-ya. Wookie-yah walau kau tak bisa merasakannya tapi kau bisa mendengarkannya kan? Dengarkanlah, suara orang yang paling kau sayangi dan juga orang yang paling kau cintai saat ini." Ujar gadis itu pelan.

"Oh, acaranya sudah dimulai rupanya, ah, sekarang lagu itu ya?"

"Ne, kau benar Hae-ya. Lagu yang sedih ya."

"Kau benar, tapi lagu ini kan luapan perasaan Yesung-hyung yang merasa bersalah pada Wookie-yah, huh, kapan kau bangun sih?" omel namja yang lebis mungil itu pada sosok yang terbaring lemah di perbaringannya. "Eh?" sesaat setelah berkata seperti itu Lee Hyuk Jae menatap suatu gerakan yang berasal dari tubuh yang terbaring lemah itu. Suatu gerakan kecil, yaitu terbukanya mata gadis tersebut. "Wookie?" tanyanya tak percaya, namja yang dipanggil itu masih sibuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya itu menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Sementara namja lainnya yang berada di ruangan itu langsung menghampiri namja manis yang tadi dengan ekspresi yang sangat campur aduk, antara bingung, takjub, bahagia dan juga terkejut. Kenapa ia seperti itu? Karena ia melihat sahabat nya yang telah lama tak sadarkan diri kini mulai membuka kedua matanya.

"Wookie-yah? Kau sudah bangun? Tunggu disini dulu aku panggilkan dokter" ujar Donghae, kemudian ia pun pergi keluar kamar itu sembari berteriak memanggil suster dan juga kakak tertuanya yang sedang tak ada jadwal syuting maupun pemotretan yang juga sedang berada di rumah ini. Begitu ia kembali lagi ke kamar itu, ia sudah bersama suster jaga, dokter dan juga kakaknya.

Dokter pun segera memeriksa keadaan namja mungil itu. Semuanya ia periksa, dimulai dari lima panca indranya dan diakhiri dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang siapa ia, apa yang ia ingat, apa yang ia rasakan. Dan hasilnya sungguh luar biasa, namja mungil itu tidak melupakan apapun, semuanya ia ingat, bahkan kejadian yang menimpanya sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang. Bahkan komanya hanya ia rasakan seperti tidur panjang, hanya itu.

.

^Ryeowook POV^

.

"Ne, dari televisi yang kulihat itu, sepertinya Yesung-hyung sedang ada launching album barunya. Bisakah kalian membawaku kesana? Aku ingin bertemu langsung dengan kedua kakakku itu. Kumohon." itu adalah permintaan pertama ku setelah terjaga dari tidur panjangku itu. Mereka memaklumi permintaanku itu, akupun membersihkan badanku dibantu oleh kedua temanku yang bersikukuh untuk membantuku dengan alasan aku masih lemah dan belum kuat. Ah, malunya mandi dibantu oleh mereka, tapi menurut mereka selama ini mereka juga sering membersihkan badanku saat aku koma. Aku sendiri juga tak menyangka kalau tabrakan waktu itu mengakibatkan aku koma sampai setahun, yah bagaimana tidak koma, mobil yang menabrakku itu melaju begitu kencang dan setelah tertabrakpun tubuhku masih harus terpelanting jauh dan membentur tembok dengan kencang. Setelah selesai berpakaian dan keluar dari kamar mandi aku merasa pusing dan lemas sekali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Wookie-yah?" Tanya Leeteuk-hyung saat melihat ku berjalan agak terhuyung-huyung.

"Aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah dan pusing hyung."

"Ya bagaimana tidak pusing, begitu bangun kau sudah melakukan aktivitas yang berlebihan. Kau kan baru sadar dari komamu, dan selama ini tubuhmu itu tidak kau pakai bergerak sekarang malah kau pakai untuk bergerak sebanyak itu. Bagaimana tubuhmu bisa tahan, tubuhmu itu masih harus beradaptasi lagi." Nasihat Leeteuk-hyung.

"Ne araseo, hm, pasti itu kata-kata dari film yang kau bintangi." ujarku ringan.

"Ne, kalau begitu lebih baik kau di rumah saja, aku takut kau nanti malah pingsan lagi" kali ini Donghae-hyung malah melarangku untuk pergi.

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya aku harus tetap pergi menemui mereka, banyak sekali yang ingin kubicarakan, terutama pada Jong Woon." mendengar aku berkata demikian mereka pun memaklumiku.

"Ne, hyung coba kau telepon rumah sakit, coba minta pada mereka apakah kita bisa meminjam kursi roda untuk Wookie-yah" saran Eunhyuk-hyung pada Leeteuk-hyung.

"Eh, untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau kan tidak mungkin kuat untuk menyangga tubuhmu sendiri, jadi daripada kau pingsan karena kelelahan lebih baik kau kami antar dan karena kau bersikeras untuk pergi ke tempat itu maka kau harus mau duduk di kursi roda itu. Ne, aku telepon ke rumah sakit dulu" Leeteuk-hyung pun langsung keluar untuk menelepon ke rumah sakit. Tak beberapa lama ia pun kembali kekamar itu dengan kabar gembira bahwa kami bisa meminjam kursi roda itu untuk beberapa minggu. Sejam kemudian kami sudah berada dijalan menuju tempat konser sekalian lauching album terbaru Yesung-hyung itu. Setengah jam kemudian kami semua telah berada diruangan itu, kami semua masuk melewati pintu utara dan aku bersama yang lain masih berada di pintu utara itu, mendengarkan lagu yang sedang dibawakan oleh hyung ku itu.

0o0o0o0o0

_**Neoege haji motan maldeuri nun gameumyeon jakku tteoolla**_

_**Gieogeul dameunchaero meomchwodun naui sarang**_

_**Neoreul saenggakhae gyeote dugo bwanghwanhaetdeon**_

_**Naldeureul huhoegago isseo**_

_**Naui jinsimi deulliji anni**_

_**Neoreul gidaryeo sesangi kkeutnal ttaekkaji**_

_**Neol gidaryeo unmyeongi mageul geu sungankkaji**_

_**Ijen naege neoege modu jul su inneunde**_

_**Naegero dagaol su eomni sojunghan ae saram**_

_**Hamkke han gieokdeureul jiugo amu ildu eopdeon geotchorrom**_

_**Moreunda mareul haedo gaseumi neoreul meonjeo arabojanha**_

_**Neowa bonaen sigandeuri neomaneul gidarigo isseo**_

_**Majimak sarang neo hanainde.**_

0o0o0o0o0

.

^Normal POV^

.

Lagu itu pun belum setengahnya dinyanyikan. Penyanyi nya menghentikan nyanyiannya saat matanya memandang sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya.

"Ryeowook-ah?"

Ia hanya terfokus pada siluet namja mungil itu, alunan musik pun tak ia hiraukan lagi. Ia berjalan lambat pada awalnya, berjalan menuju sosok namja mungil itu dengan rasa tak percaya yang begitu besar. Bagai terhipnotis ia dan kakak pertamanya tak menghiraukan apa-apa lagi, bahkan teriakan para fans mereka yang bingung dengan kelakuan mereka berdua. Masih belum ada yang bisa memprediksi apa yang mereka lakukan akan tetapi orang-orang yang bersangkutan dengan mereka mengetahui kemana fokus mata mereka berdua. Kemudian mereka pun berlari menuju sosok yang menjadi fokus retina mata mereka itu. Untungnya bagi mereka adalah tak ada penghambat antara panggung tempat mereka berdiri menuju tempat namja manis yang terduduk di kursi rodanya itu.

0o0o0o0o0

.

^Ryeowook POV^

.

Adrenalinku terasa meningkat saat melihat kedua hyung ku berlari kearahku. Seakan mendapatkan energi berlebih, aku pun berdiri menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua pun langsung memelukku erat. Dan dapat kulihat bahu mereka berdua bergetar, ternyata mereka berdua menangis.

"Kalian memalukan, masa menangis di hadapan fans kalian sih? Pada hari dimana kau sedang launching album terbarumu lagi." Itulah reaksi yang kuberikan disela-sela pelukan saat mengetahui mereka berdua menangis.

"Kau, masih saja berkata seperti itu. Kau tak tahu betapa rindunya kami padamu hah!" omel Heechul-hyung.

"Aigoo hyung, microphone mu masih menyala hyung." ujarku saat menyadari bahwa microphone Yesung-hyung masih menyala. Aku juga menyadari kalau sekarang seluruh kamera menyorot kearah kami dari segala arah.

"Biar saja, biar mereka tahu seberapa besar kami merindukanmu" Yesung-hyung yang menjawab sembari menangis terisak-isak. Akupun hanya bisa mengusap lembut punggung mereka berdua.

"Aku juga merindukan kalian, maaf telah merepotkan kalian semua. Aku yakin pasti banyak sekali yang telah kubuat repot. Ne, gomawo untuk semua yang telah kalian lakukan padaku selama setahun ini." Mengucapkan kalimat yang sensitif seperti ini membuatku meneteskan air mata ku juga. Kemudian kedua kakakku ini melepaskan pelukan mereka walaupun tangan mereka berdua masih setia menyangga pinggangku.

"Aigoo~ Heenim-ah sudahlah jangan menangis terus, kau kan harusnya senang melihatnya yang sudah sehat kembali." Nasihat Leeteuk-hyung.

"Ne, hyung." Ujarku, Heechul-hyung kulihat malah semakin besar saja tangisnya. Setelah bisa menguasai emosinya Heechul-hyung mengecup keningku.

"Euh… hyung basah…" ujarku polos saat merasakan air mata Heechul-hyung yang masih mengalir dari matanya menyentuh keningku. Hal yang dilakukan Heechul-hyung ini membuat fansnya menjerit terkejut. Setelahnya tubuhku pun dirangkul oleh Yesung-hyung, setelah sempat terlepas saat Heechul-hyung mengecup keningku. Hal yang selanjutnya dilakukan Yesung-hyung benar-benar di luar dugaan siapapun, Yesung-hyung mencium bibirku. Aku yang merasa rindu akan sensasi bibir Yesung-hyung pun membalas ciuman itu. Tak lama kami pun melepaskan pagutan kami itu.

"Kau membalasnya Ryeowookie~" ujar Yesung-hyung singkat, aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum singkat. Sebenarnya aku gugup juga, aku kan selama ini menghawatirkan masalah hubungan ini dan tanggapan orang nantinya. Tapi kini aku malah dicium oleh Yesung-hyung di siaran langsung yang disaksikan oleh seluruh penduduk Korea, yang membuat ini semakin parah adalah aku juga membalas ciuman itu.

0o0o0o0o0

Ternyata Yesung-hyung pernah membuat statement yang menyatakan ia mencintai seorang namja, namja yang saat itu sedang tak sadarkan diri karena kesalahannya. Itulah alasan kenapa ia nampak lemah, dan kurang semangat. Dan di acara semalam Yesung-hyung mengatakan sesuatu pada semua yang menyaksikan kami.

"Dia, adalah namja yang kuceritakan saat itu, ia kini sudah berdiri di sampingku lagi. Ternyata doaku didengarkan juga. Ne, Clouds semuanya gamsahamnida atas dukungan kalian selama ini untukku dan juga untuknya. Aku sangat bahagia." ujar Yesung-hyung sumringah sesaat ia selesai menciumku.

"Sedang melamunkan apa Wookie-yah?" ujar suara yang sangat kukenal itu, suara yang membuatku mampu bertahan. Ya suaranya yang kudengar di saat aku koma, suara yang membuatku mampu keluar dari kegelapan dan kehampaan yang tak berujung itu.

"Tindakanmu semalam hyung, kau terlalu berani." Protesku.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin meluapkan rasa rindu itu saja, tidak boleh?"

"Selalu sesukamu, kau menciumku di depan semua orang. Bahkan seluruh Korea pun melihatnya, huh"

"Sudahlah, jangan menggerutu seperti itu." Yesung-hyung pun mengenggam kedua tanganku. "Kim Ryeowook" panggilnya, ya aku mengerti apa maunya, semua yang ingin dia katakan telah tergambar jelas di kedua matanya itu. Tak perlulah ia melanjutkan perkataannya itu, semua yang ia ingin katakan sudah kuketahui. Aku yakin ia pasti ingin menanyakan bagaimana keputusan ku saat ini akan perasaanku padanya.

"Ne, hyung. Mianhae." ujarku lirih.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya tak percaya atas apa yang aku katakan.

"Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, sangat lama, sudah setahun kan? Ne hyung, sebenarnya saat itu..." belum sempat aku melanjutkan perkataanku Yesung-hyung memutuskan perkataan ku.

"Aku tahu, Minnie-yah telah menceritakannya. Aku merasa bersalah sekali karena sudah memperlakukannya dengan tidak sopan waktu itu, kau tahu? Setelah itu aku langsung dimarahi habis-habisan oleh semua terutama oleh Kyuhyun."

"Kau sudah meminta maaf padanya kan? Padahal aku kan hanya curhat pada Minnie-hyung. Untung kau tidak mengamuk parah dan memukul mukanya, itu kan asset kalian sebagai public figure." celotehku, saat aku bersiap untuk melanjutkan ocehanku Yesung-hyung tiba-tiba saja merangkulku.

"Kau ini bisa diam tidak sih, kalau kau tidak segera diam kau akan terima akibatnya." ancamnya.

"Ne hyung, tak usah mengancam seperti itu, bilang saja sih kau rindu padaku. Bisanya hanya mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan saja sih." bukannya diam aku malah menggodanya.

"Well, kau memang tidak mengerti arti dari diam ya. Baik, kau akan menerima hukumanmu." Yesung-hyung pun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, nafasku tercekat saat merasakan hembusan nafasnya di wajahku. Kemudian kulihat sebuah senyum yang lebih tepat disebut seringai terpoles di muka hyung ku ini. Lalu kurasakan bibir Yesung-hyung mulai memagut bibirku, lidah Yesung-hyung pun kurasakan mulai menjilati bibirku, ulahnya ini membuat aku sedikit mengerang dan saat aku membuka mulutku Yesung-hyung pun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Cukup lama Yesung-hyung melakukan itu, dan karena kebutuhan kami akan oksigen membuat kami melepas pagutan itu.

"Euhmm, deeply French kiss hm?" ada sebuah suara yang menginterupsi kami sesaat setelah kami selesai berciuman, dan saat aku menoleh ke arah asal suara itu kulihat Heechul-hyung sudah berdiri di dekat pintu sembari tersenyum penuh makna.

"H-hyung. Ada apa?" tanyaku sedikit gugup

"Santailah, kau tak usah bereaksi seperti itu Sunrise, aku sudah tahu kok mana mungkin aku tidak tahu. Aku ini kan kakak kalian, masa iya seorang kakak tidak mengetahui kalau adiknya sedang jatuh cinta hm? Tenang saja, aku sutuju kok. Bagiku yang penting adalah kebahagiaan kalian, tak ada yang lain." Ujarnya bijak

"Hyuuuunggg~ aku cinta padamu hyung." ujarku sembari menghambur kedalam pelukan kakak tertuaku itu. Heechul-hyung hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan mengelus lembut punggungku.

"Hyung, aku baru saja jadian dengannya dan kau sudah mau merebutnya dariku? Dan kau Wookie, kau bahkan belum mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku dan tadi apa yang kau katakan pada si Cinderella man itu hah?" terdengar nada cemburu yang jelas sekali dari nada bicaranya itu.

"Ne… Heechul-hyung, sepertinya akan susah kalau memiliki pacar pencemburu seperti dia ya" Heechul-hyung hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah adik kandungnya itu. Walaupun berujar seperti itu aku tetap saja merasakan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara karena kini aku tidak perlu takut akan hubungan ku dengan Yesung-hyung yang akan diketahui oleh orang lain, tak perlu mencemaskan apapun karena ternyata semuanya mendukung hubungan ini. Dan lagi aku tak perlu merasakan kesepian lagi karena aku kini sudah bersama kedua hyung ku yang kusayang dan yang kucinta.

.

.

"SARANGHAEYO KIM JONG WOON"

.

.

"NA DO SARANGHAE KIM RYEOWOOK"

.

.

*tewas*

Ini arsip lama yang di perbaiki sedikit dan mengganti tokohnya. Eleuh~~~ lelahnya.

Ah, SAENGIL CHUKKAE URI ETERNAL MAGNAE KIM RYEOWOOK! *telat*

Cha, Mind to review?

Key juga nulis ini untuk Phumie-eon. Eon, mianhae lama banget publishnya.

Yeorobun saranghae. *bow*


End file.
